Fallen Angel
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Do your wings fit good? Can you fly? In memory of our beautiful Brit-Brat. :) 12/2/97- 7/28/12. Image icon is my favorite pic of you. You're gorgeous. I love and miss you, girl. Contains Flinx and Argent/Jinx friendship. Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers. Love ya'll so much!
1. In Loving Memory of Brittany

** I might not update for awhile guys. I just wrote this to let out my frustations. Things have been incredibly difficult around here. Saturday night I lost a good friend. She was killed in a car crash. She wasn't wearing her seat belt and was threw from the car. The cops say that they tried CPR, but she put her hand up and stopped them.. She then rolled over and began coughing up blood. They were unable to bring her back after that... **

**Her boyfriend, Merthyr was also in the wreck. His stomach was cut open and he is currently in ICU. He's in bad condition and might not make it. **

**Logan, Merthyr's best friend, was driving. They gave him CPR as well. He was alive, but he kept dying on them. They called for a helicopter, but you can't do CPR on a plane, and they knew that if they stopped giving CPR he would die. They drove an ambulence, but he still didn't make it... **

** Please pray for the familes of these three teens. Brittany was 14. Merthyr was 18. Logan was 17. Please pray for Merthyr, he might not live, and if he does, he'll wake up to discover that his girlfriend and best friend are both dead... That's going to be very hard to handle. **

**Thank you. God Bless. **

**Disclaimer: In memory of Brittany Nicole White. I'll never forget you, Brit-Brat! **

* * *

Kole took in a sharp breath, as she exited the truck. She was dreading this. Of all things, it had to be _this_...

She glanced over at Terra sadly, grasping her hand. The two walked solemnly through the church doors.

Kole was amazed at the number of people attending. Half the people there didn't even know Jinx, and yet they were crying as if she were their best friend... Maybe it was just a shock that this had happened to someone so young...

Over in the corner sat Toni. She was watching the memorial video quietly. Raven was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

This had to be difficult for her. She had just lost her best friend.

Kole and Terra walked over, both hugging Argent tightly.

"How you holding up, hun?" Terra asked.

"..I'm okay." Toni smiled, through teary eyes. She looked back over at the television screen. Kole's eyes followed.

There were pictures of Jinx flashing across the screen, as soft music played. There were pictures of her and other Titans. She smiled as one of her and Wally flashed across the screen.

"There's a whole lot of pink." Terra motioned to the pink flowers around the room.

Toni laughed. "Yeah.. Pink, black, white. Even zebra. She would've loved it."

"How long have you been here?" Kole asked, gently.

"Since 4:30. I wanted to be here as soon as the body arrived."

"You've seen her already?" Terra whispered.

"Yeah... I can show you guys, if you'd like." Toni offered, taking their hands.

The three walked slowly through the crowd, into a back room. Kole felt her eyes tear up as she laid eyes on the casket.

Jinx looked lovely. Like she was sleeping.

"Makeup's pretty..." Toni smiled. "Hair's off though."

Terra wiped some tears from her eyes. "Yeah.. She had her special way of doing it."

The three stood there looking at the casket quietly. Jennifer LeAnne Hexe was dead. She was gone...

Toni thought back to that night. She had rode with Hot Spot in plans to meet up with the others for a fun night on the town. This wasn't out of the ordinary. Robin had been being more lenient with the Titans, allowing them to have more time for fun...

Jinx had rode there with Cheshire. But, Cheshire had gotten sick shortly after arriving. So, Kid Flash, and his friend, Josh, agreed to drive Jinx home. That way the sick Jade could go back home to get some rest.

The night continued on as normal. There was drinking involved, but nothing too serious.

So, nobody thought anything of it when Josh decided to drive to the store to buy some cigarettes. I mean, he hadn't drank _that _much. There was nothing to worry about...

Toni cringed at the memory. She should've said something... She should've stopped them...

_ "Hey, guys? Wanna come with? I won't be long." Josh offered. _

_ "I'll come with!" Wally replied, his hand interlocked with Jinx's._

_ "Me too." The bad luck witch smiled._

The thought had never occurred to Toni, to go with them. Which was strange, because usually she would go everywhere with Jinx. The two were best friends... Thank God that she decided not to go...

About 20 minutes later Argent got the call. There had been a wreck. A bad one. The three had hit a culvert and swerved off the road, hitting a tree. Jinx wasn't wearing a seat belt, and was flung from the car, and killed on impact. Josh was given CPR, but the attempts failed. Wally was airlifted to the hospital. He was messed up badly. His stomach was ripped open, and his intestines were pretty messed up..

A tear trickled down Argent's cheek. Wally was still in ICU. He couldn't even attend his girlfriend's funeral, and he might not even make it through the night...

Argent felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see a sad pyrokenetic staring down at her.

Toni couldn't help it. She broke down, clinging to Hot Spot for dear life.

Jinx was gone. And she was never coming back...

But, for some reason, Argent was able to smile through the tears. Because she knew, that one day, the trumpet would sound, and she'd see Jinx's smiling face once more...

** Thanks you for reading this fanfic. Reviews and PMs are welcome. Share this with whoever you want. Continue praying. No flames, please. I don't think I could handle it... We've already been through so much... May God Bless. **


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE: **

** Sorry, guys. Not an update, as in story update. More like a special note, to all of you kind people.**

** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and PMed me. I am speechless at how incredible the people of FanFiction are. You are all what Fanfiction;s about. I can't even... Gosh, I'm speechless. There are literally NO words to describe how much this means to all of us who knew and loved Brittany and Logan. **

** God was worked so much in the lives of the families affected. I know it's because of all your kind prayers. God truly does bless those in need. And, he uses great people like you guys to touch the victim's friends and families, in a special way.**

** Merthyr has improved greatly, and he's definitely going to make it. That's the power of prayer. :D It's incredible. **

** With every message we grew stronger, and with every prayer we got another glimpse of hope. **

** I know Brittany would've appreciated the love and support. She would be so grateful. **

** She was a truly amazing girl. Before I had even actually met her, I would see her, on the bleachers at school. She'd smile at me, and even though I didn't know who she was, that smile still managed to always make my day. **

** I remember the first time she came to my church. She ran up to me and started talking to me, as if she'd known me forever. She signed all over my arm with things like "Call me!" And "Brit-Brat loves you!" **

** She moved in the middle of the the school year, but I still got to see her. She lived rather close to me. Her mom started dating a close friend of mine's uncle, and they had moved in together. **

** I remember when we'd drive by, and I'd see her on the fourwheeler, in her pink tank top and daisy dukes. She'd jump up and wave like crazy. **

** The last time I saw her, she was in the front yard, tossing a frisbee to Sonya. She'd miss everytime, and laugh at her own stupidity. Yeap, that was my girl.**

** Brittany's best friend, Sonya had moved in with Brittany, when Brit's mom started dating Sonya's uncle. Their whole family was living under one roof. **

** Sonya and Brittany were closer than sisters. They were VERY close.**

** A little while before the crash Brit's mom broke up with Sonya's uncle. They had been dating for three years. Brittany, her mom, and little brother had no home. They stayed with friends, and when they couldn't do that, they lived in their car...**

** Sonya texted me every night, about how much she missed Brittany. She finally got to see her again, the night of the crash. They had spent the day at the mud races together, before Brittany, Logan, and Merthyr decided to go to the store. Toni's memories are inspired by Sonya's. If she had've went with them, she would've crashed too...**

** Jade's feelings are also inspired by true events. Brit's friend, Shelby got sick, which made Brit have to ride with Logan and Merthyr. Shelby blamed herself for the longest time.**

** Everything in this fic is based on true things. Everything Argent did, Sonya did at the wake. I still feel horrible for Sonya, and probably always will... **

** Kole's memories are based on mine... Terra's are based on a friend I attended the wake with. **

** I decided to change the image of this story to an image of Brittany I had. She was sooo pretty. Blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She always reminded me of what I pictured an angel looking like, and now, she is one.**

** Once again, thank you. I can't say it enough. Everyone has been so kind... Posts on Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, ect. spreading the word and keeping her memory. You guys amaze me. **

** This experience has opened my eyes so much, to just how amazing this world really is. There is hope left. You guys have proved that. **

** Lots of love to you all. May God bless you all, as much as he has blessed me. **

** Sincerely, **

** KittyKatTitan**


End file.
